


Really Skinny Girl Jeans

by Marry234328



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alternate universe тату салон, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, тату, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: «Ваш сегодняшний тату-мастер невероятно сексуален. Пожалуйста, подумайте о том, чтобы перенести татуировку с промежности на другую часть тела и надеть свободные джинсы на сеанс».
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	Really Skinny Girl Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Really Skinny Girl Jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219806) by [wonderfullybland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfullybland/pseuds/wonderfullybland). 



Пит полностью уверен, что тату мастерам нельзя позволять быть привлекательными.  
Они должны это проверять в школе татуировки или… где бы они там не учились. Все горячие мастера должны быть отведены в сторону и проинформированы об их невероятных чертах лица, а затем им бы посоветовали отказаться от карьеры, связанной с таким количеством физических контактов.

А если все привлекательные мастера не могут быть запрещены, то Пит хотел бы, чтобы об этом хотя бы предупреждали. _«Ваш сегодняшний тату-мастер невероятно сексуален. Пожалуйста, подумайте о том, чтобы перенести татуировку с промежности на другую часть тела и надеть свободные джинсы на сеанс»_.

Такое простое объявление спасло бы Пита от многих неприятностей. Он понял это, как только встретил мастера, _Патрика_ , который был самым симпатичным парнем в приёмной. Они продумали дизайн, расположение, цвета, и Пит обнаружил, что сражается в уже проигранной битве, когда его глаза продолжали задерживаться на устах мастера, когда тот говорил. Патрик _часто_ облизывал губы.

Что ж, когда Патрик вернулся с готовым эскизом, Пит официально влюбился по уши. Это произошло где то между тем, как Патрик просил поднять рубашку и тем как руки Патрика (в перчатках) выравнивали трафарет на его бедре, и Пит понял, что совершил большую ошибку. Очень симпатичный парень, потративший на него как минимум два часа, расположился около его бедра.

И сегодня на Пите действительно узкие джинсы.

Первые несколько минут проходят очень хорошо – боль от иглы отгоняет любые мысли, которые он мог иметь о руках Патрика или его рте (о боже, его _рот_ ). Но скоро он привыкает к боли, а Патрик не очень разговорчив и поэтому нет ничего, что могло бы отвлечь его от близости Патрика к его члену, и от того что эта близость делает с этим самым членом. Становится все хуже с каждой сменой положения руки Патрика на его бедре, и это действительно расстраивает Пита.

Он терпит около пятнадцати минут – и он очень гордится собой за то, что так долго продержался – но ему нужно что-то сделать с этой «хуёвой» ситуацией. Ему просто нужно немного подвинуться, чтобы найти лучшее положение в этих глупых узких джинсах, тогда он сможет прекрасно досидеть до конца сеанса.

Он пытается быть аккуратным, но каждое маленькое движение дергает Патрика – он кладет руку на ногу Пита, чтобы успокоить её, а когда Пит снова начинает вертеться, почти полностью разрушая контур Патрика, он может почувствовать раздраженное дыхание мастера на голой коже. Патрик резко бормочет _«Хватит»_ , когда Пит извивается, сильно надавливая на него, пытаясь прижать Пита к столу. Патрик, конечно, действует из лучших побуждений, но он делает ситуацию Пита в десять раз хуже.

— Мне просто нужно… — выдыхает Пит, и Патрик благодарно понимает намек. Он заканчивает линию и откидывается назад, поднимая бровь на Пита. Он явно сердится, что должен прекратить работу, потому что его клиент просто не может _лежать неподвижно_ , и он безумно милый, когда ведет себя стервозно. Пит чувствует себя очень плохо из-за того, что мешает, но его дискомфорт быстро перевешивает его вину.

Очевидно, к этому моменту Пит не был осведомлен о близости Патрика к его члену, так что он отказался быть застенчивым в том, чтобы тянуться вниз и поправлять свое хозяйство в его возмутительно тесных джинсах. Он уже наполовину твердый, и его джинсы _очень узкие_ , так что он не может найти удобную позицию, не снимая проклятые джинсы. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, это может перейти несколько границ, поэтому он ёрзает, пока не найдет что-то по крайней мере терпимое, откидывая бедра и да, так лучше. Это не идеально, но он сможет жить с этим, пока татуировку не доделают.

Когда Пит оглядывается, Патрик пристально смотрит на пол, краснея прямо до кончиков ушей. Пит уверен, что он был бы таким же красным, если бы у него было хоть какое то чувство стыда (и он пытается игнорировать маленькие подергивания в его члене на цвет, проступивший на бледной коже Патрика, потому что, _серьезно_?).

— Извини, — говорит Пит, усаживаясь на стол, чтобы Патрик мог продолжить.

В истинном солдатском духе Патрик возвращается к работе, но он, к счастью, отодвинулся от Пита. Он не допускает, чтобы атмосфера становилась странной и быстро говорит:  
— Не волнуйся. Такое часто бывает.

— Правда?

— Да, — холодно отвечает Патрик, помещая иглу на кожу Пита, как будто и не было никаких заминок. — У некоторых людей, боль… — он умолкает, пожав плечами и вытирая шарик крови. — Это нормально.

Пит – это равные части, облегчения и разочарования, тем, что Патрик подумал, что он какой-то мазохист. Не поймите его неправильно, он не против небольшой боли, но сейчас не тот случай. Та вещь, что его заводила, это Патрик и его милый рот и то, как его рука продолжает гладить бедро Пита, и тот взгляд, который появляется на его лице, когда он сосредотачивается. В принципе, все, что касается этого парня, _сводит его с ума_ , и это отстойно, что Патрик не знает этого.

Но Пит знает, что есть вещи, которые лучше не говорить человеку, который в данный момент протыкает твою кожу иглой десять раз в секунду. Незнакомцы, как правило, не слишком хорошо реагируют на то, что Пит рассказывает им обо всех грязных вещах, которые он хочет сделать с прекрасным маленьким ртом как у них, и, хотя он уверен, что Патрик достаточно профессионален, чтобы не портить татуировку специально, но он не хочет рисковать.

Пит ничего не говорит в ответ. Вместо этого он робко смеется и кладет руку на глаза. Он решает больше не смотреть на Патрика. Блокируйте визуальную стимуляцию и это поможет.  
Этот фокус определенно работает; его ум быстро отходит от тату салона и он чувствует, что его «хуёвая» ситуация сходит на нет, когда он напевает _Full House_ в своей голове. Он чувствует, как Патрик что-то затемняет сейчас, и это больше щекотно, чем больно.

— Хотя, я в основном делаю девушкам, — говорит Патрик через минуту, и Пит возвращается к реальности, потому что он внезапно давится своей слюной. Вся кровь устремляется вниз, и Пит пытается не дрожать, пытаясь отдышаться. К счастью, судороги Пита не разрушают татуировку – Патрик в это время протирал чем-то тату Пита и вздыхал при очередной конвульсии вероятно, из-за его грязных мыслей.

— Я просто имел в виду, — говорит Патрик, когда Пит изо всех сил старается угомонить свой член, — это не так… заметно, большую часть времени.

Пит знает, что он должен игнорировать Патрика и держать ситуацию под контролем, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Рука всё ещё на его глазах, когда он говорит:  
— Ты делаешь преимущественно девушкам?

Патрик только что поместил иглу на его кожу, но слова Пита заставляют его остановиться в работе. Вероятно, он хмурится на бедро Пита, и возможно, недоверчиво смотрит на накрытое лицо Пита, но затем делает мягкий шум, в котором Пит признаёт ничто иное как смех.

— Да, татуировки, девушки, — беспомощно говорит Патрик, Пит чувствует, как игла пронзает его кожу, когда Патрик снова замолкает. Пит расслабляется - он выглядывает из-под своей руки и видит, что Патрик снова сфокусировался на татуировке, его язык немного вылез из его рта. Это так несправедливо.

— Большинство людей, которые приходят ко мне, это девушки. Думаю, я наименее опасный художник здесь.

Патрик зарабатывает очко. В то время как все тату-мастера (ну, по крайней мере, из тех, что видел Пит) особенно страшны, они все сильно татуированы и в подавляющем большинстве имеют много пирсинга. Патрик, с его чистой, бледной кожей, уродливыми очками, мягкими светлыми волосами и розовыми губами ... Пит может понять, что девушки стекаются к нему.

И Пит определенно собирается обвинить боль, эндорфины и идеальный маленький рот Патрика, потому что он открывает свой собственный рот и говорит:  
— Ты действительно симпатичный.

Патрик замирает, игла снова застыла над кожей Пита. Если бы до этого Пит не положил свою руку на лицо, то это была та часть, где он сильно ударяет себя ладонью по лицу. _О чем мы говорили раньше? Не говорите умышленно странные вещи парню, владеющим очень острой иглой. Отличная работа, Пит. Так держать._

Патрик всё ещё молчит, и Пит начинает отсчитывать секунды в голове, чтобы он мог точно измерить самый мучительно смущающий момент своей жизни. Прежде чем Патрик заговаривает, проходит всего двенадцать секунд.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он, и Пит клянется, что слышит улыбку в голосе Патрика. — Ты тоже неплох.

Вот в мозгу Пита звучит какой-то треск, когда все его мысли превращаются в осколки, и он начинает улыбаться, как чертов идиот. Патрик возвращается к татуировке, как будто ничего не случилось, но Пит клянется, что есть что-то более радостное в том, как Патрик теперь татуирует его. Может быть, он немного мягче. Может быть, он не такой жёсткий, как раньше. Может быть, он намеренно трогает его немного больше.

Остальная татуировка пролетает в головокружительной дымке для Пита, и, прежде чем он это осознаёт, Патрик протирает татуировку и откидывается.

— Всё сделано, — говорит он, и Пит наконец открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Патрика. Он всё ещё немного красный, но он выглядит гордым, немного усталым и невероятно восхитительным, и Пит не может перестать улыбаться ему. Его мегаваттная улыбка заставляет Патрика залиться румянцем ещё больше, его кончики ушей снова краснеют. Патрик неловко прочищает горло и встает, предлагая, чтобы Пит взглянул на его татуировку в зеркале.

Питу больно двигаться, поэтому Патрик помогает ему встать, подтягивая руку Пита к своим плечам, чтобы он легко и быстро поднялся на ноги. Пит твердо верит в то, что он поймал удачу за хвост, поэтому он не отпускает Патрика, когда должен, и проверяет татуировку, прилипнув к его боку.

Татуировка невероятна. Оригинальный эскиз и трафарет выглядели потрясающе, но они даже не сравнятся с тем, что получилось. Это лучшая татуировка, которую Пит когда-либо делал, и в совокупности в мастерстве и лице, Патрик официально является лучшим художником-татуировщиком в мире.

Он слегка поворачивается, чтобы полюбоваться ей с разных углов, а затем дает себе несколько секунд, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как Патрик выглядит рядом с ним. Честно говоря, Пит считает, что из них вышла бы отличная пара.

— Она выглядит просто потрясающе, — в конце концов, говорит Пит, указывая на татуировку, как будто Патрик не поймет, о чем идет речь, затем он решает пойти на риск, и оборачивает свою другую руку на Патрике, вынуждая его на неуместное объятие. Патрик колеблется, поскольку объятие Пита неожиданное, но ему не требуется много времени, чтобы расслабиться, он даже обнимает Пита в ответ. Пит кратко считает, что никогда не хочет отпускать его, но затем длина объятий переходит от «дружественных» до «немного странных», и Пит неохотно освобождает его.

— Мне нужно наложить повязку — говорит Патрик, отступая, чтобы схватить бутылку с гелем и бандажом, затем он возвращается и - матерь Божья - садится на колени прямо перед Питом.

— О Боже, пожалуйста, встань, — стонет Пит, уткнувшись лицом в свои руки, когда его джинсы еще раз доказывают, насколько они ограничены и неудобны. Патрик должно быть делает это нарочно. Нет никакого варианта, в котором всё, что он делает, доводя Пита до того состояния, когда все буквально болит, он делает случайно.

Как и ожидалось, Патрик игнорирует его нытье, и просто приподнимает подол рубашки Пита и немного дергает им.

— Придержи свою рубашку, — говорит он, и Пит все еще впечатлён тем, насколько профессиональным он может быть с полутвердым членом Пита около своего лица. Пит убирает одну руку, закрывающую его глаза, и делает так, как говорит Патрик. Патрик наносит гель на свежую татуировку, затем аккуратно накладывает бандаж поверх него.

— Вот так, — говорит он, и, слава Богу, он снова встёт, наконец, снимая перчатки и бросая их в мусорку. Пит опускает рубашку и берет пиджак, безмолвно следуя за Патриком к стойке регистрации. Пока Патрик рассказывает необходимую информацию об уходе, всё, о чем может думать Пит, так это извиниться за его неконтролируемое либидо. Патрик не должен был иметь дело со всем этим, только не тогда, когда он пытался делать свою работу.

— Извини, за то, что был самым худшим клиентом, — говорит Пит, когда Патрик заканчивает свое выступление. Патрик странно смотрит на него, когда ставит маленькую бутылочку лосьона на прилавок, чтобы Пит забрал ее домой.

— Все в порядке, — он пожимает плечами, но не встречается взглядом с Питом. — У меня бывало намного хуже.

Весь сеанс нагоняет на Пита отвратительную волну смущения, и единственное, чего он хочет больше, чем поспешно сбежать из приемной, - убедиться, что Патрик не травмирован на всю жизнь, но его мозг не сотрудничает с ним.

— Нет, это ... Боже, мне так жаль.

— Честно, все в порядке, — повторяет Патрик, но на этот раз он улыбается, и улыбка маленькая, но настоящая, и это определенно заставляет Пита чувствовать себя лучше. — Я не знаю, если ты хочешь загладить свою вину, может быть, ты пригласишь меня в кино или ещё куда-нибудь. 

Затем он протягивает Питу листовку с послеоперационным уходом и в правом верхнем углу написан номер телефона. Пит быстро посылает молитву к потолку из гипсокартона, и он ухмыляется с удвоенной силой.

— Я могу это сделать, — отвечает он, аккуратно складывая буклет и убирая его в карман. Патрик все еще выглядит немного застенчивым, и Питу просто интересно как долго он должен ждать, пока он не сможет позвонить ему. Честно говоря, он позвонил бы ему прямо сейчас, если бы мог. 

Пит решает уйти, прежде чем он что-то испортит, поэтому он берет бутылку лосьона и направляется к двери с темной волной на ней.

— Просто, — говорит Патрик, прежде чем Пит закрывает дверь, — в следующий раз надень более свободные джинсы.

Пит смеётся, наклоняя голову, и когда он, наконец, чувствует, что на его лице появляется румянец, он кивает, затем встречается глазами с Патриком, видя, что тот едва сдерживает смех. 

— Я _определенно_ это сделаю.


End file.
